Simply Passion
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Scond chapter up because I couldn't sleep. Have fun! AkuRoku lemon doubleshot.
1. The First Time

**A/N:** Okay. First little Yaoi one-shot in Kingdom Hearts. Of course, AxelXRoxas. Only gay couple I can stand, for some reason. . Yeah, so I got a little agitate when all the M rated stuff had little detail for my dirty little mind (no offense to any yaoi writers on here), so here's what I'm doing about it! Possibility of a second chapter. Well, anyway, enough with the chat, lets get on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH. If I did, then it would be a WHOLE lot dirtier than it is now. XD

**Warnings:** VERY random Lemon. Something that I made up because I'm really random like that and because my mom's asleep.

**Nos:** Flames

**Yeses:** Everything else :D

**Thanks go to:** Riku-Keyblade for going over this after the fact that I posted it. XD

* * *

_**ROXAS' POINT OF VIEW**_

One day, I was on the computer when I found a site called Adult FanFiction. Curiously checking it out, I soon realized that people on there had coupled me and Axel together. It was kind of embarrassing, but I liked it.

Well, I was reading one such story that morning.

_As Axel kissed the boy's lips tenderly, Roxas suddenly found himself pinned to the ground, naked._

"_Oh, mi god,_" I thought as I scrolled down the page to revel what happened next. _"This is seriously turning me on!"_ Mind you, I was masturbating hard right at this moment.

_As he licked, Roxas got a satisfying moan from the red head as he – _

"Hey, Roxas, what's up?" I nearly jumped six feet both above and below the ground. Quickly trying to shove everything away, I had misjudged the distance between myself and the tall man, for I hadn't enough time to close, or at least minimize, the screen I was viewing before he was on top of me. "Hey, what's this?" He leaned forward to view what was on the screen.

"It... it's nothing," I muttered as I desperately tried to hide the page by closing it out.

"No, no, no, let me see," Axel put his hand on top of mine, so close to me that I was afraid that he might notice the sweat pouring out of me. Feeling myself grow hard because of this closeness, I blushed. "Huh? _'As he muttered companions name, sperm left the one body into the next,'_ Roxas, you dirty little boy you!" The red head slapped my wrist. Noticing the blush, he asked, "What's wrong?" Returning his gaze to the screen, he soon found the answer that I was too embarrassed to tell him. "Wh-what?"

"It's – it's not what it seems! Axel! Are you okay?" Axel had suddenly slipped onto his knees, holding his head. "Axel! Oh, great, what am I going to do? Axe– hey!" Axel suddenly attacked at the currently tender area between my legs. "What are you doing, perv?"

"You're the perv, perv," Axel smiled. "Dude, you are so hard. What's the matter with you?" And with that, he lowered his head.

"Wh... hey, hey stop that!" I desperately pulled on my companion's head, trying to force him off. His head bobbed at a steadily increasing rate his tongue going in numerous circles, going one way and the other, and then back to the first direction. It was intoxicating, and soon, my blush was out of control as I was trying to get Axel to stop.

Suddenly a shock went threw my body as Axel hit that spot, my back curving upwards. I couldn't stop myself from crying out, giving the older man the pleasure of knowing what made me itch. When the shock ended, my body went numb, and I collapsed over Axel's head, my fingers still intertwined in his hair.

Once I was able to stop panting, all I could muster was "You bastard."

Shaking my hands from his hair, my green-eyed friend said, "You know you want me." If possible, I blushed even harder. "See? Look at that blush," He pinched my cheek and smiled. Suddenly, he grabbed my arm and dragged me down onto the floor next to him. While I was still dazed, he rolled on top of my confused body and all I could see was his bright green eyes. His lips caressed mine, so soft, so gentle; I couldn't help myself as I kissed him back. Before I knew it, I felt his bare chest on mine, slowly, gently pinning me to the ground. I didn't care. All that mattered in the world right now was us being together. I felt him pinning my erection down with his body, and I moaned. Axel smiled.

When something poked at my entrance, I looked up to see Axel down by my waist.

"Wait, no," I said, quickly getting up. Confusion and hurt revealed itself in my lover's eyes. "Not like this," I pushed Axel on his back and climbed on top of him. "Like this," Axel's grin could never have been bigger, nor his dick.

As I slowly lowered myself on to him, I could feel my body trying to get around the bulge of Axel's manhood. After getting it in, it felt so uncomfortable, but yet so right. I gripped his shoulders, almost screaming out in pain.

"Roxas, not so fast. Calm down," Axel began saying, but I wasn't paying attention.

Without waiting to get accustomed, I started bobbing up and down. "No, Roxas... wait..." It was now Axel's turn to curl his back.

**_AXEL POV_**

I was trying desperately to get Roxas to sit still, but the problem with this kid is that once he gets something in his mind, you just can't stop him. As he bobbed vigorously up and down, I could feel his wonderful ass get tighter and tighter with each pump he did of me.

His hands above my shoulders, he worked, oh boy did he work. Tears poured from Roxas' eyes as he made his movements, not bothering to get adjusted. Lowering his cute baby face, Roxas pressed his lips unto mine, silencing his screams in my mouth as our tongues intertwined, battling for dominance. I couldn't help but loose that battle, because he was working me at my weak point. But I wasn't discouraged in the least. I knew exactly where to hit for times like these.

Supporting my weight on an elbow, I reached across to Roxas' hard-on and grasped on tight, winning a small battle between us for the dominance of the situation, giving me another point, bringing it up to a tie score of two each. As I held on, I could hear my lover gasp as his ass tightened yet another notch. I was hoping he would stop his foolish little game, but no. this only made him go faster.

My eyes shut hard as I began to spill into him, throwing my head back, gasping for air. A split second later, I felt something warm roll over my hand and a weight fall onto my chest, pinning me back down onto the floor.

As I licked the warm white fluid from my hand seductively, I looked over to my Roxas.

"God that was fucking good," I said, licking my hand clean.

"Kinda makes you want to do it again, doesn't it?" Roxas smiled, winking at me.

"No." I leaned forward, nibbling on his ear. "Tonight," I whispered, "I'll show you what I can do." I gently pushed Roxas off of me, and slid out of him, gaining a small whimper. I smiled wickedly, kissed him gently, and left the room so he could get ready for the day.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. I just MIGHT make a second chapter, I'm not sure yet. Might be in a week, might be two weeks. Depends on the reviews. So, please, review and say how you thought it went. Complimentary criticisms is as low as I'll go. Absolutely no flames, please. And sorry for all the Axel fans for having his side of the story so short. I'm an Axel fan, too, so don't get mad please.


	2. The Prom

**A/N:** Okay. This is my second chapter that I've been trying to write forever and have been afraid to write in school because I don't want to get caught and have my paper source to vanish and/or get in trouble with my mom if she saw it. Love goes out to Riku-Keyblade for beta reading this before it was properly done, as well as doing the last chapter after the fact that I posted it. And since SkyeFlyte was the only one who reviewed in over 100 hits, I didn't really think I should have written this. But whatever. I did, and here it is. I hope you like it.

* * *

_**AXEL POV**_

I rang the doorbell to the house and stood back. Looking in a window, I fixed my hair and black flame-designed suit again while I waited for his date to come forward.

A snickering noise came from behind me. Spinning around, I saw Roxas standing behind im in a sky blue tux. "Like what you see?" he asked, walking forward and planting a kiss on my cheek. I returned the favor.

"I didn't see you, so it wasn't all that good," I smirked, grabbing the blonde boy by the waist. As our kisses became more formal, Roxas' mom, Yuffi came out and snapped a picture. Smiling, we crossed the threshold into the house.

Soon, it was time to go to the prom, but I was held back by Roxas' dad, Leon, and Yuffi.

"We know you like our son a lot," Leon said.

"Yeah, what about it?" I was starting to feel awkward.

"Are you going to be going to your house for the night?" Yuffi asked.

"Yeah. He's spending the night, isn't he?" My eyes would not hold still on either of Roxas' parents.

"Well, here, hold on to these," Leon handed a small bag over to me. Stepping outside of the door, I peeked into the bag and laughed. Shaking my head, I climbed into my crimson red truck and threw the bag in the back.

"What's in the bag?" Roxas asked.

"A gift from your dad," was all that he got. As we drove to the pre-determined spot for their senior prom, we chatted idly about the night ahead.

**-3 hours later-**

Roxas' head rested sleepily on my shoulder as we slow danced to the last song of the night. As we walked out of the school, I put my arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Surprised, Roxas looked up questionably, and, once he received a smile from me, smiled back and cuddled closer to the my body.

Opening the passenger side door and helping the blonde boy into the seat, I drove us to an old abandoned parking lot.

"Why are we stopping here?" Roxas asked, looking around threw the slightly fogged window.

"You'll see," I replied after a moment of silence. Leaning in closely, I pinned Roxas to the side of the window before attacking at his lips, receiving a heated moan. Forcing myself into the moist cavity, I quickly had Roxas' tongue in submission. Clicking the glove compartment open, I started rummaging in there for something fuzzy and metal while keeping my blonde entertained. Not feeling it, I looked up and saw that his fuzzy handcuffs weren't there.

"What are you looking for, Axel?" Roxas asked, looking inside the compartment as well.

"It's not here," was the answer he got. "Someone stole it!"

"Stole what?"

"It... it's nothing..."

"Was it... this?" Roxas quickly tied a thick bandana around the redhead's eyes.

"Hey!" I was taken aback. "What the hell?" My hands shot up, trying to dislodge the bandana. But the blonde was faster, and soon he had my hands behind my back.

"How... how did you find them?" I asked, not bothering to struggle. I knew they were actual handcuffs, made from bullet-proof alloy.

"While you were talking to my dad, I searched your car. Good thing I did, wasn't it?" Roxas said, inches from my ear. Bighting down softly tip of my ear, receiving a heated moan from my lips, my shoulders sagging as my head gave the blonde better access to my ear. This is exactly what Roxas wanted. Smiling, the blonde boy "carefully" climbed over my quivering body to the drivers seat, making sure he grinded his hips hard against mine. Gasping, my muscles tightened, betraying my weakness.

_**ROXAS POV**_

To confuse Axel, I began to drive around town, going this way and that. Finally pulling up to his house, I pulled him out, dragged him into his room, and threw him onto the floor. Pulling out a box that I had hid in room right before the prom, hence the reason why I snuck up on the sexy redhead, I pushed him onto his bed, removed his pants, and used a couple lengths of rope to bind his legs to the bottom posts of his bed, making sure it was tight enough to hold him if he struggled, but not so tight that it hurt him. I soon did the same thing with his hands once I got them out of the ridiculously pink handcuffs.

Before Removing the bandana, I slipped in a gag into Axel's mouth. As his eyes adjusted to the lit candles that I had set up around the room as well as his body for being tied up, he soon realized what I held in my left hand.

"Yes, a knife," I said, lustfully licking the blade that glinted in the candle-light. "You know what I'm going to use it for?" The red hair flopped all around vigorously as he shook his head. Climbing on top of him, my mouth next to his ear, making sure the sharpened edge of the blade was lightly pressing into the soft flesh underneath his other ear, I whispered, "Do you _really_ want to know?"

Feeling his heartbeat speed up, I smiled. As I sat up, I let the hand with the knife drag along the redhead's well toned chest. I could feel him quivering beneath me as the cool metal crept across his body. Smiling, I began to trace out a fancy "R" on his chest. It wasn't big, but it was my mark. Looking up, I saw that Axel had a careful eye on me, seeing if I would actually carve into his skin. Smiling, I went up and began to suck on his earlobe, receiving a moan. Biting down, I moved my kisses and nips down his body, over the soft muscle lines on his chest. Reaching the edge of the boxers.

Getting an idea, I took the knife that was somehow left by the redheads shoulder, 

Even though we were both ready, I needed to punish him a bit more for what he was going to do to me. Cutting the area of his boxers slowly, his hard-on slowly popped away from the cloth, nearly hitting me in the face. Taking it into my mouth, I bit at the pre-cum that had formed on his tip. I could feel the redhead shudder with delight as I began to suck. Once I reached the base of his shaft, I applied suction and went up slowly, letting him suffer as long as I could.

Axel moaned loudly through the gag that I had implied on him earlier, desperately trying to get it out of his mouth while trying to wiggle free of the ropes that bound him to the bed. I dipped my head again, this time doing it even slower, then picking up the pace. As the redhead withered beneath me, I stuck a finger into his entrance.

As his ass tightened around my single digit, I pulled my mouth away, receiving a muffled groan from above. Inserting another, I began to hack and scissor my fingers around, looking for the spot. Once located by a near-scream, I lubed my own shaft and pushed it in. Looking for the spot again, I trusted in multiple directions before finding it again. Undoing his gag, I began to fiercely kiss his lips and thrust with all my might at his spot. As I parted my lips for Axel, I felt something warm spill up onto my chest. I had not realized that our bodies were close enough to each other to actually do that. But it was enough. As my seed poured into him, I fell on top of him, each of us panting. 

After a few minutes, I reached up and undid the ropes that bound Axel's hands, which imminently found their way around my waist. Neither of us had enough energy to undo his feet, but we didn't care. We both fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. That was a really long time for me to work on this. I was really bugging, saying that I had to get this done in a weekend, but it never really happened. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
